Don't Stop Believing
by BellaRose55
Summary: What happens when Mary finds out she is pregnant? How will she react? What will she do with the baby? How will she tell Dominique, the girls, and Joey? But worst of all, how will she keep living with Dominique? Read to find out! Read and review!
1. Chapter 1 Don't Stop Believing

Chapter 1 Don't Stop Believing

Beep, beep, beep.

The sound startled Mary, but she knew she'd now have to face the truth. She slowly walked across the bathroom over to the sink. She stood there for five minutes before she found the courage to pick it up. She finally picked it up and stared at it. Positive. She continued staring hoping it would change. It didn't and it wasn't going to.

"Mary!" Dominque screamed, as angry footsteps approachd her ears. Mary quickly put the pregnancy test in her pocket on her shorts and opened the door.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing in there?" Dominque rolled her eyes, before giving Mary an evil look.

"Umm...just..."

"I told you were suppose to clean the girls rooms." She raised her voice, hinting annoyance.

"I'm getting right to it." Mary bit her lower lip, before quickly walking out of the bathroom and into Brit's room. She held her tears back, trying to forget about it for now. She lifted her head up after opening the door and found Brit sitting on her bed on her laptop. "I'm here to clean your room."

"Just leave it, I'll do it and tell my Mom you did it."

"But she'll..."

"She won't find out. It's clean anyway, I just have to dust a little and it's fine." Brit insisted, looking back at her laptop.

"Thanks," Mary smiled. _Why was she being so nice latley?_ Mary thought to herself. She quietly closed the door and walked into Bree's room. Bree wasn't in there, which made the job a whole lot easier. She plopped herself down on the bed and let her tears wash her face. She quickly got up when she heard more footsteps approaching the room. She grabbed her duster and started to dust the dressers. She then took all the dirty clothes and folded them up. Nobody would realize she never washed them. Besides it made her life easier and Bree would think she had neat and clean clothes. Mary soon finished cleaning Bree's room and went into her own room. She fell on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. She felt disgusted and empty. How could she let this happen to her? How would she handle this? But worst of all, how would she tell anyone?

Mary jumped as her cellphone vibrated the entire bed. She quickly grabbed it and saw a picture a Joey. She dropped the phone, knowing she wouldn't be able to face him. She continued to lay there thinking. "Mary! I'm going to the mall with the girls! I'm coming home at midnight!"

"Midnight? Who shops for nine hours?" Mary whispered to herself, glancing at the clock that read three o'clock. She ignored the thought and sat up. She grabbed her bag and through her phone in it. She looked out the window and watched them leave. She then ran downstairs and walked four blocks down to Tami's house. She rang the doorbell and waited. Tami opened the door in of course, an unusall outfit. "I'm pregnant."

"What?" Tami asked with a puzzled look on her face. "Are you sure?"

"That's what the test told me." Mary pulled the pregnancy test out of her pocket and showed it to Tami. Tami stared at the positive sign in shock.

"Um... there's a clinic a block down. Maybe we should find out if it's right."

"I guess." Mary said, once again trying to hold back her tears. She followed Tami down the block and into a building. Mary walked to the front desk, where a pretty young lady sat.

"Hello, do you have an appointment?" The young lady asked polietly. She had blond curly hair and blue eyes. She was probably in her mid twenties.

"No, I um..."

"Are you here to see if you're pregnant?" The lady seemed to know what Mary was trying to say. Working at a clinic like this she had a lot of experience with this. Mary slowly nodded in ashame. "Ok you can have a seat. A nurse will be with you shortly."

Mary and Tami sat down on the chairs in the waiting area. There were two other people there. One woman had dark brown wavy hair and looked like she was ready to pop. The other woman looked like she was in her second trimester.

Mary glanced over at the table full of magazines. All of them were about what she didn't want to think about: Pregnancies, babies and parenting. She looked down at her red hands and waited quietly. "Mary?"

They both got up and followed the doctor down the hallway. She put them in a room that was filled with all kind of machines and tools. "You can have a seat. My name is Emma and I'll be your doctor everytime you come here. Now I'm just going to ask a few questions. This is completely confidential and you must be honest. To start, did you take a pregnancy test and if you did, what was the sign?"

"Yes I did and it was...pos...positive." Mary hesitated, but managed to choke out.

"Ok was this planned and are you in a relationship?"

"No it was not planned and I have a boyfriend named Joey. We've been going out for two years." Mary responded.

"And is this the Father of the baby?"

"No."

_Thanks for reading! Some of you may already know me. I have written stories for Another Cinderella Story, Instant Star, Hannah Montana, Titanic, and Enchanted. I love to write, read, act, sing and dance. I aslo adore getting reviews! So REVIEW!!!!_

_Love BellaRose55_


	2. Chapter 2 The Climb

Chapter 2 The Climb

"And is this the Father of the baby?"

"No." Mary choked out, holding back her tears.

"No?!" Tami's jaw dropped, not believing the words that came out of her mouth. "How could you do this? Who is the father?"

"I can't tell you!" Mary called, as a tear escaped from her eye. She quickly wiped it away, not wanting anyone to know she was crying.

"Mary, it is better for us to know the Father. You must be honest when answering these questions. And remember it is completely confidential." Emma reminded, trying her hardest to get Mary to spill.

"I can't tell you. I just can't!" Mary insisted, trying her hardest to hold back the tears.

"Why not?" Tami insisted back.

"Because I was raped!"

Both Emma and Tami were lost in words. "Sweetie have you told the police?"

"No. I haven't told anyone." Mary broke into tears uncontrollably.

"Ok, sweetie it's ok. We're going to do some tests to see if it's definate." Emma informed. "So let's start with some blood work. It takes fifteen minutes to get the results of all the tests and the blood work here." Emma smiled and grabbed, a white rubber like band from a jar on the counter. She tied it around Miley's upper arm. She took the needle and slid it into Mary's swollen vein. Mary twitched and looked away.

"Not good with blood." Emma laughed, watching the tube fill up with blood. She slowly pulled it out and put a cotton ball against the bleeding spot. She then put a plain Band-Aid over it and took the blood away.

They ran through nine more tests and fifteen minutes later Emma came back with all the results. "You're pregnant."

Mary didn't show any emotion. She knew it was true. She knew she was pregnant. And she knew there was **no **going back. "It's ok Mary, I'll help you with whatever you need."

"Lets talk about options. There is abortion..."

"I refuse to do abortion. I'm am not killing my baby. That's like committing murder." Mary interrupted mid sentence making her point.

"Ok well there is also adoption or just keeping the baby."

"Can I talk to my boyfriend first?"

"Of course. Why don't you come in next week for a sonogram?"

"Ok so, today is Friday, so Friday next week at three?" Mary inquired, hopping off the examining table.

"That would be great. Good luck!"

Mary and Tami checked out and left to the car. As Tami turned the car on, she realized Mary looking out the window, but there were fresh tears on her face. "Mary it's ok. It's not your fault."

"And what about my Dominique or the twins? I'm not telling Joey tonight."

"So when are you going to tell him, when you go into labor, when the baby is twenty?" Tami made a point. She knew Mary would just keep making excuses. "Mary, I don't see Joey being one of those people who would get that mad."

Mary rested her head against the window and closed her eyes. "I... I just wish my Mom was here."

Tami made a turn that would not lead to Mary's house. "I'm driving you to Joey's house. You need to talk to him. You have to tell him you're pregnant."

Mary didn't insist, because she knew she'd be wasting her breath. She rested her head back against the cold window, and watched as Tami pulled into Joey's large driveway. "I'll wait here while you talk to him."

"Fine." Mary sighed, opening the car door and getting out. She walked up his front steps and rang his doorbell. Luckily for her, his parents weren't home.

"Mary, hey baby. Are you ok?" He asked noticing the frown and tears on her face.

"Can I talk to you?" She whispered hoarsely.

"Yeah, yeah, come in." Joey opened the door more, making room for her to come in. He led them to the couch, where they sat down. "So what is it you want to tell me?"

"I'm pregnant."

_Sorry I took a while to update. I was so busy. Anyway I'd like to thank all my reviewers. They are my favorites. I want to let everyone know I'm holding a contest. I have gotten a lot of PM's asking how old I am. If you think you know let me know in a review. I will be taking two winners for each of my stories. Who ever's comes first wins first. The winners will get a permanet reviewer(me) to all their stories(The catogories I like). I will review on EVERY chapter. Also PM's will not count becuase there is winners for EACH story. REVIEW! _

_Love BellaRose55_


	3. Chapter 3 The Climb Part 2

Chapter 3 The Climb Part Two

"I'm pregnant."

"What? Is that even possible? We didn't even…"

"It is when you're…" Mary started, struggling to hold back her tears.

"You cheated on me, didn't you!" Joey yelled. "How could you!"

"I did not! You're jumping to conclusions."

"Mary! You're pregnant! It's not even a possibility to be my child. How could you do this! You slut!"

Mary was shocked by his words. She tried to hold back her tears, but wasn't able to do so. "Could you let me explain?"

"No! We are over! I don't even want to…"

"I was raped!"

Joey was speechless, just like everyone else who deals with this situation. He felt his heart shatter. "When did this happen? Who did this? Whoever it is will die! I'll make sure of it. Are you ok? I'm so sorry I didn't mean any of it. Did he…"

"Joey! I'm already stressed and I don't need you asking all these questions at once! It happened five months ago. It doesn't matter anymore." Mary snapped, choking down her tears.

"Five months ago? When did you find out you were pregnant?" Joey questioned, as fear filled his body.

"I didn't take the test until today, but…"

"Mary, that's not healthy. You're five months pregnant and you haven't had any care or even look it." Joey cut off.

"I was just at the doctor. The baby is fine. And I do, I'm wearing a maternity shirt" Mary lifted up her very baggy, purple, baby doll tang top, revealing her swollen belly.

"Did they do a sonogram? Do they know you're five months pregnant?"

"No…but"

"Mary, I'm calling the doctor and tomorrow morning we are going. Together! And…" Joey started.

"Joey! I'm pregnant! Get it in your head. This isn't just about health. I'm going to be a mom at eighteen. I have another life in my hands. I'm going to be taking care of a baby in like four months!" Mary broke down into tears. She felt like she shattered into a million little pieces.

"Mary it's ok. We're going to make it through this."

Later That Night

Mary unpacked her suitcase and put all her clothes in dresser. She unmade the bed, so she could get right in when she was done. She had a long day today, but luckily she told Dominique she was moving out. She was lucky to have Joey let her move in.

She got in bed and wrapped the cover around her. She turned the light off on the nightstand behind her and closed her eyes. It was not long before a sharp pain, in her side awaked her. She slowly reached to turn the lamp on and quietly sat up.

She gripped her extra swollen belly and scrunched her face. As the bed soon became wet, her face dripped with sweat. The pain worsened, causing her to scream for Joey. "Joey!"

"What's the matter?" He rushed in, fearing the worst.

"Joey, I think the baby's coming."

"What? It's too soon! It'll never survive outside the womb this young!" Joey yelled, scaring Mary even more.

"Joey please stop! Just call the doc… owe!"

"Ok…it's ok. Breathe, I'm texting Tami and calling an ambulance." Joey tried to comfort, but wasn't succeeding.

After calling Tami, he immediately dialed 911. While on the phone, Tami arrived, rushing herself up into the bedroom. She sat on the bed next to Mary, comforting her. "Breathe, it's going to be ok. Just breathe."

Mary continued to breathe loudly and lean over in pain. The ambulance finally arrived, hurriedly putting Mary into the truck. Her contractions were now two minutes apart and she was almost starting to push. The paramedics brought her to the delivery room to be taken care of.

Two nurses set up a sonogram and managed to get the gel on her stomach. "She's nine centimeters dilated."

That's when Joey knew they were in trouble. Usually you're ten centimeters dilated to push. He waited nervously and helplessly in the corner of the room, while the nurses ran around. The room was chaotic and Mary was in indescribable pain.

They injected her three times with labor inhibitor Brethine and intravenous saline drip. The third time finally worked, putting Mary out of labor. Even though, the baby was still in the womb, it was in danger.

"Alright sweetie. The baby should be ok if we keep you on bed rest for two months."

"Well, whatever's healthy for my baby right?" Mary knew she couldn't find a way out of this.

"Would you like to know the sex of the baby?"

"Why not?" Mary smiled.

"Well, it's a girl!"

"Joey! The baby's a girl! What am I going to name her? I have to start picking out names and now we can buy cute little dresses for her and…" Mary continued to babble. She was starting to look forward t having a baby.

"Mary, you're really excited." Joey laughed, loving every moment of her joy.

"I like the name Isabella, but I also really like the name Emma. Or there's the name Jenah…"

"Ok! Mary! Maybe we should pick out five names and see which one she looks like when she is born." Joey suggested.

"Ok. Good idea." Mary agreed. Joey lifted the cover and got in the bed. He lay next to Mary, cuddling her in his arms. Both soon closed their eyes and fell fast asleep.

_Sorry if it was not as good. I was sick for the past week and well my writing wasn't that good. I'm also sorry for the wait. I'd like to thank my reviewers! And I'd also like to thank Danny-Phan101 for ideas, which I used in this chapter. So far nobody in the contest has won. You are able to vote for each chapter so those of you who tried can try again. REVIEW!_

_Love BellaRose55_


	4. Chapter 4 Another Day

Chapter 4 Another DayThree Months Later

"Ok Mary you are free to go." A nurse casually said, popping her head in the door.

"Thank you so much for your care." Mary slowly stood up and put her hands on her ponderous belly. She had been waiting for this moment for three months. Mary was now Eight months pregnant and anxiously waiting for the baby to come.

Joey helped her in the car, before getting in himself. He pulled into the driveway and helped Mary out of the car. He helped her inside and she sat down on the couch. "Do you think you'll be ok by yourself? I'm needed at work."

"Yeah, yeah. Go, I'll be fine."

"Okay, if you need anything at all, don't hesitate to call."

Mary smirked at his paranoia. "Ok."

After he left she turned on the TV and flipped through the channels. She came across _A Baby Story_, and placed the remote down. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

Previously

"_Mary! How dare you get pregnant! You dirty little snob!" Dominique yelled as she walked into Mary's hospital room. It had bee the second day Mary was there, and she was not supposed to be stressed, at all. _

"_Dominique, I already told you I was moving out." _

"_Good, because I was going to kick you out anyway! Come on girls."_

Mary suddenly lifted her head up as she heard a loud boom in the distance. She looked around, but didn't see anything moved. She looked back at the TV, thinking it was a truck or something. The door knob moved, making Mary's heart beat faster.

She slowly got up, which she now regretted. There she saw the face of the guy who raped her. She some how unlocked the door and broke in, only to chain the door up behind him.

Mary stood frozen, not having a clue what to do. She ran for the phone and her shaky hands only were able to hit the nine, before the man pushed her against the wall. She closed her eyes, hoping it was just a nightmare, but when she opened them, he was still there.

Now, not only was she in danger, but her baby was in danger, as well.

_Uh oh! Sorry it is short, I wanted to update before I go away. I will not be able to update until July 7__th__ or sometime around there. So far nobody for this story has one the contest. Well, somebody has, but they already one for my other story, so there are still two winners. I'd like to thank my reviewers!_

_REVIEW! _

_Love BellaRose55_


	5. Chapter 5 Bad Day

Chapter 5 Bad Day

Mary knew both her and the baby were in trouble. She stayed against the wall, fearing he worst. Not knowing what to do, she kicked him right below his stomach, causing him to fall. Mary made a run for her cell phone. She hit emergency all, which brought her to a list of names. She hit Joey's name and it immediately dialed his number. "Hello?"

"Hi it's Mary, please help me. Owe!" Mary yelled into the phone, falling to the ground. The man hung the phone up and pulled Mary's pants down. She punched him in the nose, but everything soon went black.

* * *

She woke up three hours later in a hospital bed. A nurse rushed over to her with a smile. "You're up! I'll go tell everyone. They're worried sick about you."

Mary nodded, still confused about how she got here. She tried her best to remember, but her she kept thinking back to the worst moment of her life.

_Previously_

_She walked on the sidewalk all alone. A car slowly drove by and soon appeared again. The third time it came, it stopped and the man in the car got out. She continued walking, working her legs faster. "Stop!" The man yelled, pulling something out of his coat, even though it was ninety degree's out. Her heart beat increased, and she continued to walk faster, almost running now. Through the corner of her eye, a bullet shot through the air. Her kept going, but her feet stopped. She felt sweaty hands grab her and throw her into a car. She closed her eyes, hoping it was just a dream. But when she opened them again, the unknown man was on top of her with a knife to her neck. Her pants were off and so was her shirt. She was left in her bra and underwear, feeling disgusted already. Before she knew it her dignity and identity was taken away._

"Mary! Mary! Earth to Mary!" Joey yelled, realizing he should lower his voice.

Mary eyes blinked several times, as she snapped back to reality. "Yeah?"

"Are you ok?"

"No." Her voice cracked, making her swallow. "Is my baby ok?"

"Yes. The nurse said you and the baby are ok and healthy. And they arrested the guy. He is sentenced for three years in prison."

"Why do people do things like this? And why to the great people in the world die? And why does nothing good ever happen to me? And why…"

"Mary! Stop being so harsh on yourself. How about finding me? Wasn't that something good? And you may not think it now, but how about when the baby is born? I'm sure you won't think that's a bad thing."

"Joey can you get a nurse?" Mary's face revealed fear as she grabbed her stomach.

_Gasp! What happened? I'm so, so, so sorry for the delay and that it's short again. I was so busy when I came back and I also got sick, but I'm back now to updating! I'd like to thank my reviewers and I'd like to thank __998__ for the plot of this chapter. Melony klrpko is one of the winners for the contest. So if you have an account, please review or PM me your username, so I can read your stories. Some people may also think I rushed this story, but it would be boring if I wrote her on bed rest. Believe me, I tried it. REVIEW!!!_

_Love BellaRose55 _


	6. Chapter 6 I Got A Feeling

Chapter 6 I Got A Feeling

"Joey can you get a nurse?" Mary's face revealed fear as she grabbed her stomach.

Joey swerved on his heels and ran out the door. He ran through the halls, until her found a nurse. Getting her attention, he explained what happened, in-between breaths. The nurse followed him to Mary's room and buzzed in a doctor. She tried to calm Mary down as a doctor came running in. Joey watched as the doctor observed Mary. "Well, you're going to be a Mother. You're six centimeters dilated."

"What? Now? I didn't buy anything! I was on bed rest! It's suppose to be two months from now!" Mary immediately freaked out, as her contraction leveled out.

Joey stared at the wall ahead. His eyes grew wide and his head was filled with thoughts. _Am I ready to be the baby's father? What if Mary and I grow apart? What if something's wrong with the baby? What if something happens to Mary? _His thoughts were interrupted by Mary's painful expression. She grabbed her stomach again and the machine next to her, indicated she was having a dreadful contraction. He rushed by her side and rubbed her back. He hated seeing Mary in pain. He gave her credit, though. If that was him, he'd be screaming, but she was silently yelling to herself. Not a sound was coming out of, except for the occasional moans and groans.

About an hour later, Mary was fully dilated. Joey stood by her bed, holding on to her hand. Tami and Dustin were waiting anxiously in the waiting room and doctors and nurses were surrounding Mary. Two nurses each had one leg, holding it so it was bent. Three other nurses were waiting by Mary, waiting to encourage her. Then, there were the doctors. They were waiting at the end of the bed, watching for the baby. "Ok at the count of three you're going to push as hard as you can. One…two…three!"

Mary's face scrunched up and she squeezed hard on Joey's hand. Sweat surrounded her forehead and she felt a sharp pain in her back. She continued pushing as everyone around her encouraged her. "Come on baby, you're doing great. Do it for our baby."

Mary pushed harder, as 'there's a head' met with her ears. She did what Joey told her and pushed for their baby. Even though, Joey wasn't the biological father, he was going to be the Father.

She silently pushed, squinting her eyes and pushing her legs against the nurse's hands. Taking a deep breath in, she pushed even harder, making it the last push. "It's a girl!"

Mary perked her head up to look at her little girl. They rushed her to the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit and Mary took a breath of relief. "You did great sweetie."

"Is she ok? She doesn't have any problems, right? Is she breathing alright?"

"Mary, calm down. If she cried that means everything is probably ok. There could be problems, because she is premature, but there is most likely not since she cried. Her lungs are fully developed and her heart is beating normally." The nurse's voice echoed through Mary's ear.

Mary leaned back against the bed and took another deep breath. She took Joey's hand again and stared at the wall ahead. "Linda Kate Parker. But no middle name, we'd call her Linda Kate."

"I like that. That's really pretty, just like her."

"And obviously Tami and Dustin are going to be the Godparents." Mary reminded, turning her head to a nurse who had just entered. "Is everything ok with our baby?"

"She was actually having some breathing problems, but everything is ok. They're finishing cleaning her up. I just wanted to know if you chose a name."

"Yes. Linda Kate Parker, but she doesn't have a middle name, because we're going to call her Linda Kate." Mary explained, while Joey nodded his head.

"Ok, I'll go put that on the birth certificate."

A little while after, another nurse walked in, holding a beautiful baby girl. "Here's Linda Kate. She's eight pounds, fifteen ounces and twenty-one inches long. She has light brown hair."

Mary cuddled the little girl in her arms. She stared into her beautiful blue eyes. She was so tiny, but her cheeks were chubby. "I can't believe she's mine."

"She's so beautiful. She looks just like you." Joey reached into his pocket, where his cell phone was vibrating. "Hello?…Oh hi!…Yeah….Yup…Ok, see you soon. Bye."

"Who was that?"

"Your Aunt Samantha. Her, your Uncle Joe, and your cousin Bella, are all coming to see you and Linda Kate. Tami called them, she said she knew you were close with them. Samantha told me Dominique told her you loved your home and every time she asked to speak to you, Dominique told her you were busy and she said don't bother to visit, because she's always busy. So Tami called her and told her Dominique was lying. She called her about a month after you found out you were pregnant, but they couldn't come because your Uncle's Mother was in the hospital, she had broken her hip."

"Oh my gosh! I miss her so much! And Bella! Last time I saw her she was one." Mary started to yell with excitement, but lowered her voice, so she wouldn't scare Linda Kate. "Can you go let Tami and Dustin in."

Joey walked out of the room and a few minutes later walked back in. Tami awed, as soon as her eyes looked at the baby. She walked over, slightly brushing her hand over the Linda Kate's arm. "She's adorable."

"She's so beautiful. She's perfect."

"Well, here are gifts. From both, me and Dustin." Tami placed numerous bags and boxes in baby wrapping paper and gift bags on Mary's bed. Mary handed Linda Kate to Joey and pulled the presents closer. Dustin walked over to Joey and stared into the little girl's big blue eyes.

Mary pulled out this basket, wrapped in a clear plastic. This set includes baby's first handprint kit, 2 pairs of baby booties, baby teething keys, baby soap, 4-piece washcloth set, baby Q-Tips, 5" x 7" frame, two cotton t-shirts, baby lotion, two receiving blankets, a baby door pillow, baby beanie frog, keepsake boxes for baby's first tooth and haircut, a few plush frogs, and rattle rings. "Thanks." Mary put the gift back in the bag and pulled the next bag forward.

In this set was, a calendar with stickers to record the milestones of that precious first 12 months, a newborn hat, a growth chart, a giraffe rattle, a cap, mitt, and bib set, a giraffe activity wrap that squeaks, rattles and crinkles, with mirror to occupy baby in the stroller or car seat, and a deluxe fleece blanket with crocheted edges. This set came in a white wicker basket.

Mary then pulled the box forward. She unwrapped it and first pulled out, a cute little ice cream set. This set had three different pajama 'flavors': Lime, (green), chocolate, (brown) and strawberry, (pink). Each pajama had "Sweet Dreamzzz" on it. Each pajama had a matching cap. The nightcap is white, with PJ-matching trim, decorated with multi-hued _sprinkles_ and topped with a red _cherry._ Each pajama, with its matching cap came inside a matching ice cream box, coordinated with its 'flavor'.

"This is so cute!" Mary wrinkled her nose. She looked up to see where her baby was. Of course she was sleeping happily in Tami's arms.

Mary put it back in the back and pulled out from the same bag, a little lamb that played different sounds. "Oh, thank you guys so much. You didn't have to go crazy."

"We wanted to."

The door opened and Mary's Aunt Samantha, Uncle Joe, and cousin Bella all walked in. Samantha immediately ran over and hugged Mary. "I'm so sorry. I can't believe I actually believed Dominique. I don't know why I never came by."

"Don't worry about it. I'm out of her house anyway. I just don't understand why Dominique didn't let you take me. She didn't love me and every time I tried to call you, it told me there was a code."

"I always hated that lady. Well if you need a place to stay, you're always welcomed at our place." Samantha kindly offered, as Bella studied Mary.

"Thank you, but I've moved in at Joey's apartment. In fact, were thinking about moving."

Joe walked over and hugged Mary. He then walked over to Dustin, who cuddled Linda Kate in his arms. "She's beautiful."

"Mommy? Is this the lady you were talking about?"

"Yes sweetie. This is your cousin, Mary. Last time you saw her you were a baby. And she just had a baby. Named…?"

"Linda Kate."

"Oh how cute!" Samantha Squealed.

"Hi Bella!" Mary smiled cheerfully. "I missed you!"

"I don't member (way she speaks) you, but I missed you too!"

Mary let out a chuckle. "How old are you?"

"Faw! (Way she say's four)"

"Wow! You're a big girl!" Mary was wonderful talking to kids. She always knew what to say and how to make them happy. Joey knew she was going to make the perfect Mommy.

Samantha placed a giant bag on Mary's bed. "Here's a little something."

"Thanks, but I hope you didn't go crazy." Mary pulled out a bath time set. Every bath time item you could think of was in this baby bathtub. The baby bathtub is easy to drain and reusable. In the bathtub was, a cotton gown, onesies, booties, two-ply blanket, a hat, a T-shirt, a hooded towel, a bib and burp pad set, four Johnson & Johnson baby care products, a giant rubber ducky toy, a plush bear, four diapers, a brush and comb set, a bottle, a pacifier and a teething set. "Thank you."

Mary then pulled out, multiple outfits. A pink dress with brown and hot pink hearts, a red dress with small white polka dots, a stretchy with kittens, and another stretchy with strawberries. "Oh these are so cute. Thank you."

"Here, I got you something too." Joey handed her, yet another giant bag.

"Joey you're the Daddy, you don't have to get anything." Mary said.

"Just open it!" Joey insisted. Mary pulled out a white designer diaper bag, with many compartments. Inside the bag were, diapers, a box of wipes, diaper rash creams, burp cloths, extra sets of clothes for baby, an extra shirt for Mary, baby sunscreen, baby's bottles, toys, bibs, pacifiers, teething rings, blankets, mini first aid kit, baby hats, hand sanitizer, pens, a wallet, a changing pad, a few large plastic bags for dirty diapers or clothes, an index card with important numbers, and reusable water bottle for mom. He also bought her new designer sunglasses and a new camera and put them in the diaper bag.

"That was creative." Mary smiled. "Thank you."

"No problem." Joey smiled.

"Thank you everyone."

_Hope you enjoyed! I'd like to thank my reviewers! There is still one more winner. Review!_

_Love BellaRose55_


	7. Chapter 7 Simple Song

Chapter 7 Simple Song The Next Day

"Ok Mary. I'll be back in an hour or so. Tami's coming with me. And I have your list."

"Ok. Make sure you get everything on that list. We need it. And babies need a lot of things, so don't be surprised at the amount of things you pick up." Mary explained.

Joey nodded his head and leaned in to kiss Mary goodbye. He smiled as he glanced at Linda Kate. She was peacefully eating. Although, he couldn't see her face, he saw the bag of her head and her tiny body, wrapped in Mary's arms. "Love you."

"Love you too." Mary grinned, biting her lower lip.

Joey took off and was on his way to _Babies R Us. _Tami grabbed a shopping cart and they slowly walked down to the baby area. They pushed the cart down the "Baby care essentials" aisle. Tami picked up four packs of Huggies diapers, four packs of Johnson&Johnson's baby wipes, two boxes of bottle liners, two bottles of Johnson&Johnson's baby shampoo/body wash, two tubes of diaper cream, two bottles of Johnson&Johnson's baby lotion, a baby's first aid kit, a teething medicine, two infant medicine dispenser pacifiers, and a baby thermometer.

"Ok let's go to the feeding aisle." Tami kept pushing the cart and stopped to pick up the items on Mary's list. She picked up a bottle drying rack, a six pack bottle set, bottle nipples, a bottle warmer/cooler, a breast pump, five nursing bras, breast cream, a nursing wrap, a nursing pillow, an infant support pillow, a ten pack bib set, and a pack of burp clothes. "You need a high chair, but it's not going to fit in the cart."

"There's an empty cart right here. I'll take this one and put all the big stuff in here." Joey suggested, taking the cart and moving closer to where the highchairs were. "Which one?"

"I like both of these." Tami said pointing to a pink highchair with brown polka dots and a brown highchair with big pink flowers on it.

"Well I like the one with the flowers. I think Mary wants a flower theme."

"Ok."

Joey picked up the two highchairs and put them in his cart. He then followed Tami into the clean and healthy aisle. She picked up baby detergent, hand sanitizers, an all purpose organic cleaner, and a purifier. She then walked down the safety aisle where she picked up many things. Four safety gates, a sound sleeper, two pink teethers, two baby monitors, a flower night-light, a baby sunshade, a baby view auto mirror, and eight pink pacifiers.

She then walked to the bath and potty aisle. There she got, a pink flower baby bathtub, a pink baby robe with two flowers and slippers that match, two pink and white flower towels, ten receiving blankets, a set of colorful washcloths, a temperature tester, and a bath organizer. She soon walked into the nursery aisle. "Joey when are you doing the nursery?"

"Probably tonight with Dustin and her uncle. You and her aunt are going to keep her company."

"Ok, we have to get bedding. She ordered the furniture while she was on bed rest. I had brought her, her laptop so she wasn't bored to death." Tami smiled, while passing the cribs.

"I know she showed me them. They're very nice. We have to get bedding right?"

"Yup," she nodded. Joey closely looked at all the bedding before picking one up. "I like this one." He said, before reading the product description in his head. It read: Little Bedding by NoJo 4 piece nursery crib bedding set . Frilly girls' design in pink with appliqued flowers. Exceptional value offered in this 4 piece set which includes comforter, bumper guard, dust ruffle, and fitted crib sheet. Look for my matching blanket.

"That's cute." Tami agreed.

Tami put them in her almost full cart. She pushed the cart down a little and stopped to look at car seats. She left the cart to the side and walked over to this particular car seat. She carefully observed it. The car seat matched the other stuff. It was brown with two big pink flowers on it. The border of it was pink in the same flower pattern. "I like this ones. They match the highchairs."

"Those are cute. Is there any other furniture on the list?"

"Nope." She shook her head, observing the long list, as Joey pulled the car seat box into his cart. "But you do need a carriage. Oh this one matches the car seat!"

"Alright I'll pick it up." Joey slowly lifted up the large heavy box, before placing it in the crowded cart. "What's next?"

"Umm... bouncers, which is the activity aisle, the next one." They walked to the next aisle and Joey and Tami looked at the bouncers. "How about this one?"

"That's nice." This product description read: This adorable bouncer is all about the play! A baby activated toy bar keeps her focused on the fun with lights and melodies that play from the large plush flower. Two additional toys also entertain your little one along with soothing vibrations. Cradling seat design and 3-point harness keeps baby secure and comfortable. Toy bar is removable for easy access and seat pad is machine washable. A portion of the proceeds from the sale of this item goes to support breast cancer awareness and research.

Joey put yet another box into his cart. He followed Tami down the aisle over to the playmats. Tami automatically went over to one. She picked up a flower shaped mat with a ring of toys over it that played a calming melody. She put it in Joey's cart. She walked towards a specific infant swing. She pointed to the same flower theme swing, signaling for Joey to get it. He did as noticed and followed Tami down to the baby clothes. She picked up a set of pink and purple onesies, as written on the list. She then walked down to another set of onesies. They were an animal theme and came with matching booties. "Ok now we need gowns."

"I think this one is adorable!" Joey called, holding up a set of gowns that had little bears on them.

"Those are cute, put them in the cart," Tami said. "Now we need one pieces."

Tami picked up a pink one pieces with two cupcakes on it and a ruffle on the waist. She then picked up a ladybug-footed romper. The romper was red with black polka dots randomly placed and a flower placed to the left. On the feet were ladybugs. She picked it up and continued to look. She picked up a pink one piece that had a chocolate cupcake with sprinkles on them. "Ok now were in the sets area. Oh my goodness! Look how cute!"

"That is really cute." Joey stared at the pink onesie with red and white polka dotted sleeves and on the neck and a strawberry in the middle with a matching pink skirt with strawberries on it. "Let's look at the dresses."

"Good idea." Tami pushed the cart down to the dresses and was already attached to one. "You have to get this!" She held up a white dress with purple and pink polka dots. On the waistline was a bow that was pink with white polka dots.

"Alright what's next?"

"Swaddles." Tami replied. "How about these ones?"

"Everything is so girly." He laughed. "That is cute though," he stared at the swaddle with pink and orange flowers on it. They picked up a few more clothes and paid. They then went back to the hospital, before starting the nursery.

_Hope you enjoyed. I'm going away tomorrow and probably won't be updating for a week or so. I'd like to thank my reviewers. Review!_

_Love BellaRose55_


	8. Chapter 8 This Is Home

Chapter 8 This Is Home

**Two Day's Later**

"Are you ready to go home?" Mary asked, in a high pitch, cheery voice. "Are you ready to see your new home?"

"I know I certainly am ready to be a Dad." Joey commented, wheeling her outside the hospital and next to the car. He opened the car door, before taking Linda Kate from Mary. He gently placed her in the car seat and struggled to buckle her in. He tried for five more minutes, before Mary spoke up.

"Do you need help?"

"I don't have a clue what I'm doing." Mary got up and buckled Linda Kate in, the right way, in two seconds. She then got in the passenger seat, the same time Joey got in the drivers' seat. They drove off and soon pulled into an unfamiliar driveway and got out. "You can unbuckle them."

"Where are we?"

"Just unbuckle them you'll see." Joey insisted, grabbing the keys to the majestic house.

Mary laughed at his directions. "You don't unbuckle them, the whole carseat comes out. See this gray part that we attached to the seat, this stays here and you unclip it from the car seat. The whole carseat travels everywhere. Do you know anything?"

"No, not really."

Mary unattached the carseat and walked up the front steps, with Linda Kate. Joey unlocked the door, before opening it and walking inside. "Welcome home!"

Mary looked around the ponderous house. She looked at Tami and Dustin, completely shocked they were here. "What's going on?"

"I bought a new house. Everything is all settled and perfect. This is the reason I had to go in earlier and stay later for work."

"Are you serious? That's wonderful. This house is, gorgeous. Thank you so much." Mary placed the car seat down on the floor. She bent down and unbuckled Linda Kate. She meticulously pulled her out, leaning her head on her shoulder. She had already gotten used using one hand. "Do you want her?"

"Well, I'm not going to say no to that offer." Tami took Linda Kate from Mary's arm and stared into her blue eyes. She rocked her back and forth, putting her to sleep. She suddenly started to scream. Mary took Linda Kate and rocked back and forth, trying to calm her down. She stood up, but that wasn't the problem. She smelled her behind and felt her diaper, but it was clean.

"Joey where's that pillow for breastfeeding, I think she's hungry."

"It's in the nursery, all set up. Do you need me to help you?"

"Yeah, I'll probably need help. Plus, I don't know where anything is. We'll be in the nursery. You can come if you want. I will be covered up" Mary shouted over Linda Kate's screams.

Tami and Dustin nodded. "We'll stay here for now."

Mary followed Joey upstairs. They closed the nursery door behind them and Mary sat down on the rocking chair, with Linda Kate in her arms. She carefully observed the nursery. Beautiful, colorful flowers hung on the light pink walls. The white furniture was astonishing with the light colored walls. "The nursery looks alluring."

"Alluring?" Joey placed the pillow around Mary's waist.

"Yeah, it means like nice looking." She attempted to pull her shirt down, but the shirt wouldn't pull down that way. She handed Linda Kate to Joey and put on a, solid aqua blue, spaghetti strap, clip down, double opening nursing top. She then sat back down, with the pillow and took Linda Kate from Joey. She immediately latched on and the room was filled with silence. A knock behind the door interrupted the silence, but didn't stop Linda Kate from eating. Joey handed Mary a blanket to cover up and opened the door. Tami and Dustin came in with Samantha, Joe, and Bella behind them. "Hey, we decided to come by."

"Hi. I'm assuming you knew about the house too."

"Yup, we helped with the nursery." Samantha bit down on her lower lip, shifting her weight to her right leg.

About a minute later Linda Kate lifted her head up, signaling she was done eating. Joey took her from Mary and pulled a burp cloth out of the dresser next to him. Mary pulled her shirt up and put the blanket in a draw. Joey laid the cloth on his shoulder and began to burp Linda Kate. Pretty soon a loud burp filled the air.

"This room is really big." Bella looked around the room, observing everything in it.

"Yeah, babies have a lot of thing." Mary laughed. Joey handed Linda Kate to Samantha.

"Here" She said, handing Joey a baby gift bag. "Just another little something."

"Thanks, you didn't need to get anything. Let's go downstairs. We were up here just to feed them."

They all walked downstairs slowly. When they got in the living room, they sat down on the couches, facing their attention to Linda Kate. Sadie sat next to Jackson, and Travis and Miley sat next to each other. Tami handed Mary a gift bag as well.

Mary started to open her presents, just as the pizza Joey ordered had arrived. Mary took Linda Kate upstairs for a diaper change and soon had to take her back up for a second diaper change.

Everyone stayed around till seven at night. That's when they put Linda Kate to sleep. They got into bed about two hours later, after the Linda Kate first awoken. Maybe they'd get an hour of sleep.

_Thanks for reading! I just want to let everyone know the story is now taking place in October. Also if I have the name Jude, or Tommy, or Miley, or something that's wrong, it's because I'm writing many stories write now and I get confused sometimes. But, I promise it does not happen often. Well, I'd like to thank my reviewers, you're the best! REVIEW!!_

_Love BellaRose55 _


	9. Chapter 9 Perfect

Chapter 9 Perfect

Halloween (Linda Kate was born October first)

Mary threw the covers off of her and went across the room to the crib. She gently picked up Linda Kate, who was wide-awake. She held her head on top of her shoulder and gave her a kiss on her soft head. Mary turned her head, as she saw Joey throw the covers off of him and sit up. "Good morning."

"Morning." Joey yawned

"Did I wake you up?" Mary asked, biting her lower lip.

Joey shook his head. "No, not really. Did Linda Kate wake you up?"

"Yeah. She always wakes up around seven thirty." Mary smiled, lifting up Linda Kate's head, as she heard her gag. "She's my new alarm."

Joey laughed. "Do you want me to feed her?"

"Sure, there's bottle in the refrigerator. You'll have to heat it up though."

"I know." Joey threw the covers off of his body and went across the room. He took Linda Kate out of Mary's arms and brought her downstairs. He opened the refrigerator and pulled out a teddy bear bottle, filled with milk. Joey closed the fridge and placed the bottle in the bottle warmer. He put the bottle in and pressed the green 'on' button, while rocking Linda Kate back and forth.

Beep, beep, beep! Joey removed the bottle from the bottle warmer and put the bottle near Linda Kate's mouth. She latched on the bottle instantly and he meticulously sat down at the kitchen table. It took her twelve minutes to finish the bottle. Joey put the bottle on the table and walked across the kitchen. He put Linda Kate in a "pod bouncer". The bouncer was yellow bouncing seat, with an over hang with toys. He pressed a button that played fun cheerful music. He went back across the room to the sink and washed out Linda Kate's bottle. He heard footsteps on the approaching the kitchen. He turned his head to find Mary walking down the steps, showered and dressed.

She was wearing a fall blue dress with a blue bow on the empire waist. She walked into the kitchen and over to Linda Kate. She unbuckled her from her seat and picked her up. "You're so pretty."

"She takes after her Mommy."

"Thanks." Mary smiled, staring into Linda Kate's big blue eyes. "You fed her?"

"Yup, she really likes her bottle."

"Well she needs to fill her big belly up." Mary put her hands on Linda Kate's chubby belly and shook it gently. "Are we a chubby baby?"

"I think we're going to have a lot of fun with her."

"You know what, she's the best thing that's happened to me." Mary smiled down at Linda Kate, who was just staring, into her Mommy's eyes. "Besides you of course."

"So when do I get to see her Halloween costume?"

"After she gets her first bath. Her umbilical cord fell off a few days ago. I'm going to set the tub up now. Do you want her?" Mary held her out, offering for Joey to take her.

Joey cuddled her in his arms and left a soothing kiss on her head. Mary walked to the closet and pulled out a pink flower baby bathtub. She quickly rinsed it and filled it with warm water. She pulled out a Johnson&Johnson baby soap bottle and took Linda Kate from Joey. She positioned Linda Kate on the towel that lay on the table and slowly took her stretchy off, while Joey turned the video camera on. She the removed her diaper and handed it to Joey. She gently placed Linda Kate in the water, cringing for a reaction. The loud cries filled the air and Mary quickly placed her fully in the bath. Mary and Joey exchanged looks and laughed in unison. "I guess she doesn't like her bath."

"Guess not." Mary quickly, but gently rubbed Linda Kate with the soap and rinsed her off. "Ok sweetie, it's all done!" She lifted her up and wrapped her in a soft towel. She rocked her back and forth hoping to calm her down. "I'll be upstairs changing her."

"What?" Joey yelled over her loud screams.

"I'll be upstairs changing her!" Mary shouted, approaching the steps. She brought Linda Kate to the changing table and placed her down. She finished drying her off and put a diaper on her. She then pulled out Linda Kate's costume. She meticulously slid it on and couldn't help but smile. Linda Kate wore a dress that was the shrunken version of Dorothy, from _The Wizard Of Oz_. She then slid little, red, sparkly shoes, on her tiny feet that had a bow on the front. "You look so adorable! Come inside with Mommy so, she could put her costume on."

Mary brought Linda Kate into her bedroom and placed her in her bouncing seat. Mary pulled her costume out and slid it down her head. She looked in the mirror, checking her costume. A larger version of Linda Kate's dress. Mary quickly french braided her hair and put blue bows on the end of each braid. She then grabbed a little blue bow from her dresser and gently clipped it on the little hair Linda Kate had. She finally slid her blue ankle socks on, before sliding her five-inch glittery, red shoes on that had a sparkly, red bow on the front of the closed shoe. "Ok, let's go show Daddy!"

Joey heard approaching footsteps on the stairs. He turned his head and found his two favorite girls on the steps, both in the same costume. He formed a smirk on his lips. "So we have Mommy Dorothy and baby Dorothy?"

"Mhhmm." She nodded passing Linda Kate to Joey.

Joey held her above his head and slightly lowered her to leave a peck on her nose. The little girl smiled, curiously staring into Joey's eyes. "You are so adorable! I can't get over it!"

"If she wasn't here, I don't think I'd be happy right now."

_Review! (Sorry about the and thank you reviewers!) _


	10. Chapter 10 KeepHolding On

Chapter 10 Keep Holding On

Mary lifted Linda Kate out of her seat and headed to the door, which had just rung. She opened the door, ready to grab a package of candy, but her smile dropped as she saw Brit standing there. Drenched in tears and scratches on her face. "Um…are…are you okay?" Brit shook her head as fresh tears dampened her shirt. "Come in. Come in."

Brit limped her way over to the couch. She plopped herself down, wiping her tears. "I'll be right back." Mary carried Linda Kate upstairs and into her bedroom. "Joey, Brit just rang our bell, she's a mess. She's hysterically crying, she's limping, her clothes are a mess, and she has scratches and bruises all over her body. I'm going to talk to her, just stay up here for a little while."

"Okay…" Joey started, completely confused. "Do you want me to stay with Linda Kate?"

"No…" Mary headed for the stairs. "I'll keep her. She always know how to cheer someone up."

"Okay."

Mary climbed down the steps and sat next to Brit, with Linda Kate on her lap. "What happened?"

"My…my boy…boyfriend Jason. He…he…he thought I was cheating on him, but I wasn't. And he slapped me and kicked me. I tried to stop him, but I couldn't. He was too strong. Then…I…I tried to leave, but he…he pushed me on the floor. I got up and ran back to the door, but I fell when I hurt my ankle. I don't know what happened then, but the next thing I saw was him, holding a kitchen knife. He gave me different scratches and continued to slap and kick me. I finally escaped and went home, but…but my mom told me I was an idiot and she kicked me out. I don't know where Bree is, so I came here."

"Do you want to go to the hospital?" Mary inquired, with worry in her voice.

Brit shook her head. "No…I just…I don't know where to go."

"Well, you can stay here for now. I'll go get you something to change into. Maybe you should go take a shower. Or a bath, so you don't have to stand and it'll help sooth you. I'll give you some pajamas you can change into and I'll get some medicine to help with the pain. I'll also give you a cast for your ankle. Can you make it upstairs?"

Brit nodded, slowly standing up. Mary helped her up the steps and into the bathroom. She handed her a towel and pair of pajamas. "If you need anything, just give a shout. I'll be next door in my room with Joey."

"Okay. Thank you so much Mary. And I'm completely sorry for everything."

"Don't worry about it." Mary turned on her heels, bringing Linda Kate downstairs as she heard the bell ring. She grabbed a few packets of candy and opened the door. "Trick or Treat!"

"Trick or treat." A teenage girl laughed. She was with a group of teenage guys and two other girls. Mary knew the girls from school, which she unfortunately wouldn't be attending. Her dream college would have to wait. "That's why you aren't in school. You had a baby."

"Yeah, I'm going through a lot right now." Mary avoided making eye contact during the awkward moment.

"Is that Joey's baby?"

"Um…yeah." Mary agreed, unconvincingly.

"So whose is it?"

"That's none of your business." Mary raised her voice, with a hint of annoyance.

"That's because you don't…"

"I was raped!" Mary whispered in a low, almost husky voice, hating to admit it. "Are you happy now? You found out my deep dark secret. You can go to school and tell everyone now."

The group of teenagers left without another word. Mary closed the door shut and sat on the couch. She glanced at the clock that read ten. She smiled at Linda Kate, before walking upstairs to the nursery room. She laid Linda Kate on the changing table and slid her costume off. She then put her in a Halloween stretchy and walked into their bedroom. "Can you take her, for a minute? I'm going to change so I can feed her comfortably."

Joey nodded, cuddling Linda Kate in his arms. He talked to her in a cheery voice, making her laugh, while Mary changed into nursing pajamas. Mary pulled her shirt down, sat on the bed, rested Linda Kate against her chest, and covered herself up with a blanket. She smiled as Brit walked into the room. "I'm sorry, I've been so distracted with everything, I forgot to tell you, she's adorable. The cutest baby I've ever seen. What's her name?"

"Linda Kate and thanks."

"How old is she?"

"A month." Mary replied. "She was born the first."

"You must make an amazing Mother."

"Thanks. I use to have a great role model." Mary said in a low voice. "I'll get you some medicine and the cast, once she's done eating. And, I'll go get your stuff, tomorrow. I don't want you going back there. You can stay in the guestroom. We have like three guest rooms." Mary leaned back against the headboard of the bed and crossed her legs.

"Thank you so much. Linda Kate is very lucky. Her parents are amazing."

Mary exchanged looks with Joey. "Brit, maybe you should know. I was actually ra…raped."

Brit paused at her words. She stared at Mary with an apologetic look. "I'm so sorry."

"It's ok. I'm coping with it. With Joey and Linda Kate, my life is perfect." She watched as Linda Kate pulled away from her chest. She handed her to Joey, to be burped. She cleaned herself up and pulled her shirt up. She handed the blanket to Joey, to lean on his shoulder. "I'll be right back. I'm going to go get you some medicine, and we'll put the thing on tomorrow, you're not supposed to wear it to sleep. You can go in the room, next to ours. That's wear you'll stay."

Brit limped into her bedroom and sat down on the bed. She looked around, observing everything. She watched as Mary soon came in holding a glass of water and a bottle of Motrin. She handed Brit the glass of water and one pill. "Get some rest. And if you hear her crying at night, just stay in bed. If you need anything at all just give a shout. We're right next door. Don't worry about waking us up."

"Ok, thank you, again. Goodnight."

"Night."

_Review! _


	11. Chapter 11 Don't You Dare

Chapter 11 Don't You Dare

Mary quietly jumped out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. She took a quick shower, before sliding on a pair of denim capri pants and a short sleeve, teal colored shirt that had a tied bow in the front. She slid on a pair of teal wedges, with a bow on the open toe. Her hair dried into beautiful curls as she got her diaper bag together. She then, silently left the room and walked into the nursery. She smiled as she pulled the giggly baby out of her crib. "Good morning sweetie! Were you sleeping?"

"Eee!" Linda Kate giggled, as she lay on the changing table.

"Let's see what you're going to wear today. How about this?" Mary meticulously slid on a pink short sleeve onesie that read _Daddy's Little Girl, _in white letters. Mary then slid on a pair of jeans. "Don't we look pretty! We'll put on some matching sock and a little bow."

Linda Kate squealed as Mary lifted her in the air. Mary brought her downstairs and buckled her in her carseat. She quietly stepped out to the warm air and got into the car. She pulled out of the driveway and soon pulled into a familiar large place. She stepped out of the car and pulled Linda Kate out. Her heels clicked against the porch steps and she hesitated to ring the bell. He finger slowly collided with the button and her heart raced with fear. "Mary? What do you want?"

"I'm here to get Brit's stuff." She said strongly and annoyed.

An evil laugh escaped from Dominique's bright red lips. "Well…why are you getting her stuff?"

"Because I'm taking care of her. I don't kicked people out for being abused."

"Well I kicked you out as well. Because of that little brat!" She finger pointed towards the carseat in Mary's hand.

"My daughter is not brat. She is amazing and you will never speak of her like that again!"

"Daddy's little girl? So you found out who the Father was? I'm sure it wasn't Joey." Dominique laughed again.

"I was raped." Mary gritted her teeth, as she shifted her weight on her left leg. "And Joey is the Father."

"So Joey raped you?"

"No! He's the Father! He's not the biological Father, but he's the Father."

"Oh you need an attitude check." Dominique rolled her eyes, lifting an eyebrow.

Mary pushed her way inside and her heels once again clicked against the hard floor. She ignored as Dominique yelled at her, and made her way into Brit's room. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting Brit's stuff and leaving!" Mary yelled, pulling a suitcase out of Brit's closet. She placed the carseat on the floor next to her and pulled piles of clothes out, throwing them in the suitcase. She got up, glancing at the carseat every few seconds, and threw the things on Brit's shelves and in the draws in the suitcase. She then pushed Dominique put of her way and walked back into the living room and towards the front door.

"Excuse me! You don't just leave like that! You little brat!"

"Really? I'm the brat? Have you looked in the mirror? You are the rudest, brattiest, most selfish person anyone has ever seen and I'm so happy I was kicked out. I'm tired of you and your attitude! And I hope this is the last time I ever see you disgusting face!" Mary laid her hand on the cold doorknob.

"Don't you dare talk to me that way!" Dominique slapped Mary across the face, her long nails leaving a scratch. Linda Kate broke into tears, her screams filling the house. Dominique slammed Mary against the wall, causing her to fall. Luckily, she held the carseat up. Dominique opened the door, and pushed Mary outside. As Mary started to walk down the front steps, she felt Dominique's hand push her, yet again. She fell down the steps, falling on her face. She managed to keep the carseat up, placing it on the floor next to her. Dominique hopped down the steps and kicked Mary's stomach, with her large heels. A couch slipped from Mary's lips as she gasped for air. Dominique lifted her foot up again, about to kick the carseat. Mary slid her way in front of it, Dominique's heel colliding with Mary's nose.

_Review! _


	12. Chapter 12 Where Does It Hurt

Chapter 12 Where Does It Hurt

Mary watched as Dominique made her way inside. She glanced down at the pavement. Blood sprawled in front of her, dripping from her nose. She struggled to get up, grabbing her diaper bag. She pulled the tissues out, holding it against her nose. The tissue instantly absorbed the blood, making it useless. She put Linda Kate in the car and through the suitcase in the back, tears slipping from her eyes.

She somehow managed to drive home, slowly and quietly entering the house. After plopping herself on the nearby couch, she heard the approaching footsteps. She held ten tissues up to her gushing nose, her vision black for a second. "Mary?"

"I went to get Brit's stuff."

"What did Dominique do to you?" He made his way to the couch, pulling Linda Kate out of her seat.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"How many tissues have you uses?" He dragged the diaper bag she pointed to, over and opened it. He pulled out the fat plastic bag, his jaw dropping at the sight. About a hundred bloody tissues stuck to one another. "Mary I'm taking you to the hospital."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not." He slid Linda Kate back into her carseat. "What's on your face?"

"Nothing. Just a scratch. Her nails scratched me when she hit me."

"Brit! Come down here!" He called, grabbing his sneakers.

She managed to get herself downstairs and over to the couch. "Is everything alri… oh my gosh! Mary what happened?"

"She went to get your stuff from Dominique without asking or telling anyone." Joey pulled his sweatshirt on and buckled Linda Kate. "We're going to the hospital and I'm getting you checked too."

"Why?"

"Because your ankle could be broken for all we know. Get in the car." He opened the door for her and carried Linda Kate out. He got her in the car, before dashing back inside to Mary. "Come on."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because…I can't walk." Out poured her tears as more blood dripped onto the tissue resting against her festered nose.

"You're explaining in the car." He lifted her in his arms wedding style, quickly bringing her to the passenger seat. He ran around to the other side, pulling himself into the seat. He quickly pulled out of the driveway and onto the road. "Explain."

"What is there to explain?"

"What did Dominique do to you? And why didn't you tell anyone? And why did you take Linda Kate?" Joey asked, glancing at her.

"She yelled at me and then hit me and gave me this scratch and then I pushed my way into Brit's room. When I went to go leave she pushed me against the wall. Then she opened the door and pushed me out. As I walked down the steps she pushed me and I fell down them on my knee. I felt me knee pop or something. And I bruised my arm. I managed to keep the carseat up, but she was still screaming. Dominique went to kick her so I slid in front of it and her heel hit my nose." Her voice was fuzzy and husky. "And I didn't tell you because I knew you wouldn't let me go, but I had to. I had to go, because I had to say something. I can't stand her. Even when I'm out of the house, she's bothering me and she kicks Brit out. And I brought Linda Kate, because she was awake and you weren't and if she or I woke you up then you'd stop me from going. I didn't think I'd be putting her or me in danger."

"I hate her so much." Brit gritted her teeth, watching them pull into the emergency room lot. He stopped the car, helping Brit out and lifting Mary. He paused, trying to figure out how he was going to get the car seat, while helping Mary. Brit couldn't carry it and either could Mary. "I can take the carseat."

"No you can't. You can hardly walk on your ankle. I'll get it." He opened the door, lifted Mary up wedding style and held the car seat with the hand that held Mary's legs. "Brit can you call Tami and Dustin and just fill them in on everything. You don't have to tell them your story if you don't want. You can make something up."

"No, I'll tell them." Brit slowly dragged behind, following as Joey reached the door. She opened it for him and sat down on a chair. Joey slid the carseat on a chair and Mary next to it.

"Excuse me." He whispered, reaching the front desk. He opened his mouth again as the woman peeled her eyes off the computer. "My girlfriend was um…beat I guess you'd say, by her stepmother, who kicked her out a few months ago. She has an extremely bloody nose, knee pain, and arm pain. And this same woman kicked out her daughter, who I have with me also. And she was abused by her boyfriend and has ankle pain."

"Oh! I'll have a resident down here as soon as possible. Do you have the name of the stepmother and boyfriend?" She pulled her glassed on, glancing at her computer screen.

"Dominique Blatt and the boyfriend is Jimmy Anderson."

"Okay and what are the patients names?" Her fingers landed on the keyboard, pressing down on each letter.

"Mary Santiago and Brit Blatt." He turned around as they pulled Mary and Brit onto a wheelchair. He picked up the carseat and followed them into a room.

"Okay Brit, I'm going to take you for an X-ray. And Mary a doctor will be right in to take care of you. We're going to fix your nose problem and then take you in for an X-ray for your knee and arm." She wheeled Brit out of the room and Joey placed the carseat on the counter beside him. He could feel his limbs shake uncontrollably. He meticulously observed a woman in scrubs entered the room.

"Hello. Let's see what happened to this nose." She sweetly smiled, pulling chair across from Mary's wheelchair. She wrapped a paper-like cape around Mary's shoulders. The cape filled her lap, ending at her knees. She slowly pulled the tissue away from Mary, letting the blood drip onto the thick blue cape. She held a cup about and inch away from Mary's nose, letting the blood drip into it. She examined her nose, moving her head at different angles. Mary cringed as the doctor placed her hands on the crooked nose. Her blood was mixed with her tears and the doctor placed a clean tissue to her nose. "Okay, it's defiantly broken. I'd say the bone is shattered and can take up anywhere from a month to three months to heal. After it heals, you most likely will need surgery, but we'll see."

"What do you do for it and is it going to stop bleeding?" Joey asked, rocking the carseat back and forth.

"Well, I'm going to put a bandage on it to help it heal and I'm going to prescribe some medicine to help with the pain. I'm also going to ask you to ice it everyday for about a half-hour to help it heal. How long has it been bleeding?"

Joey glanced at the silver watch on his rest. "About an hour now."

"Okay, I'm going to see if I can pull the clot out. After that comes out, the nose usually stops bleeding. Sweetie, tilt you head up just a bit." The woman pulled what looked like a tweezers out of a box and slowly slid it up Mary's nose. More tears flowed down Mary's face as the doctor pulled out a large blood clot. "Okay, well I think that did the job."

She pulled the cape off as one finally drop of blood fell. She pulled a bandage out of a canister and placed it on Mary's swollen nose. "Okay, as soon as your friend comes back, I'll take you to get an X-ray. May I ask how you broke your nose. I know you were abused by your stepmother, but how did she do this?"

"I had been pushed down the porch steps and that's how I hurt my knee and arm. I had my daughter with me and managed to keep her carseat up. I put it on the floor and she went to got kick her, but I slid in the way and her heel slammed into my nose."

"That explains the shattered bone. By the way, the police are taking them down for questioning and they're most likely going to get a fine or something."

Their conversation was interrupted when Brit was wheeled back into the room. The doctor wheeled Mary out and into the X-ray room. Both Brit and Joey watched as a nurse popped her head in, passing a piece of paper to the other doctor. This woman was young as well, probably in her early thirties and appeared to have a slight baby bump. "Okay, well it is indeed broken. And since you mistaken it for a sprained ankle, it might take a little longer to heal. I'm going to say it'll probably take about eight to ten weeks to heal."

"And what am I supposed to do for it?" Brit whispered, trying not to break down into tears.

"Well I'm obviously going to put a cast on it, and you're going to need crutches. I'll give you the card for a doctor that I know very well. She specials in broken bones and stuff like that. She'll probably want to see you once a week, same as your friend. For her nose and if she did anything to her knee or arm. I'm going to put you on medication for the pain and use the heating pad or an ice pack everyday for a half-hour or an hour. Keep alternating. After it heals, you'll probably going to need physical therapy."

"Great." Brit sarcasm resulted in the doctor placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. They all turned their heads as Mary was wheeled back into the room. "I have a broken ankle."

"I have a broken nose." Her voice was nasally as she looked a Joey with innocent eyes.

"You also have a dislocated shoulder and kneecap."

"What's the solution to that?"

"Well, the arm seems to have gone in, and there's nothing we can really do. You seem to not have much pain in your arm, so I'm not going to make you wear a brace or anything. Because it is a little sore, which will probably last for three days or so, the best thing you can do is take Motrin. The medication I'm going to prescribe will probably also help with your arm." She took a deep breath, placing the pen in her hand down. "As for your knee, I'm going to have to place back and I'm going to give you a brace to wear. Normally you have to go to a specialist and all sorts of things, but I'll give it to you because you are in such pain and I want you to be wearing it as soon as possible. The brace is very difficult to deal with, but stick with it. I'm going to ask you to wear it everyday, until your doctor tells you to take it off, which will probably be in two months. It is going to keep your knee straight. I don't want you bending your knee. While you are sleeping and obviously showering, you may take it off, but try to keep your knee straight and elevate it. I'd alternate, but ice it or use the heating pad everyday for about an hour. Anytime during the day is fine. Um…are you in any type of gym class at school or anything?"

"No. I was supposed to go to college, but I couldn't because I became pregnant with my daughter. I was raped." Mary whispered in a low husky voice.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but your daughter is absolutely gorgeous."

"Thank you." Mary turned her head towards her daughter, who was now awakening, with an annoyed face. Mary's eyes landed on the clock above. "Joey, it's time for her to eat."

"Um…can she wait? You're kind of in the middle of getting helped." Joey rocked the carseat back and forth, trying to hold off the scream.

"No I pumped milk yesterday. There's a bottle on the side compartment."

"Oh okay." He pulled the bottle out, pulled the top of the bottle, and pulled Linda Kate out of her carseat. He quickly slid the bottle between her lips, avoiding the screams. She immediately began sucking, her petite body relaxing.

"Okay, lets put this kneecap back in place." The woman pulled the wheelchair towards her and sat in the chair across from it. Mary cringed as the doctor pulled Mary's leg onto her leg. Her hand twisted at Mary's kneecap, giving one final push. Mary's eyes were tightly shut, as tears dampened her cheeks. "Okay it's in."

"It hurts even more." Mary choked out between her tears.

"Well, that's because I just put it back in, but believe even in a few hours it'll feel a little better than it did before." She rolled her chair back, lifting the box behind her. She rolled back near Mary, and opened the box. She pulled out the straight white brace and meticulously slid it on Mary's leg. "This is your brace. If you want you can take it off if you're just sitting down, but your leg has to stay straight."

"This is going to be fun."

_Review!_


	13. Chapter 13 Hold On

Chapter 13 Hold On

Mary limped into the nursery, staring down at her beautiful little girl. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have her as a daughter. A tear slid down from her eye, falling onto her hand. She scooped Linda Kate in her arms and slid herself into the rocking chair beside her. She stared at the tiny creature before her, a slight smile appearing on her lips. She loved her so much. Then her mind went back to...him. She was so distracted with Linda Kate, she'd forgotten about her rape. But lately, that's all she can think about. Her body shuttered at the thought and more tears carved her cheeks. She felt it was wrong hating the situation, knowing her beautiful daughter was a result from it. But she can't change her feelings. She wish she could go back to that night and wish it would have never happened and Linda Kate was Joey's child. She wouldn't change anything about Linda Kate, with the exception of her Father. She wouldn't mind being pregnant, if it had been Joey's child. But even though this didn't happen, she still loves Linda Kate just as much. But more thoughts drowned her head. How would she explain to Linda Kate what happened? What would she say when Linda Kate asked her who Daddy was? Was she going to say Joey? She couldn't lie, but she can't explain to her what rape is.

Mary shot up from her chair, gently putting Linda Kate back into her crib, even though she knew it wasn't long before she's awaken. She flew into her bedroom, running into Joey's arms. Joey formed a puzzled look, holding her closely. "What's the matter baby?"

"I can't! I can't do it any more!"

"Do what baby?" Joey cupped her cheeks with his large hands, there bodies still close together.

"What am I suppose to tell Linda Kate when she ask me who her Daddy is?"

"I'm her Father and you know that."

"No Joey!" Mary cried, tears drowning her face. "I can't tell her, her entire life that you're the one who created her. I can't! She has to know sometime in her life that I was raped! Joey I was raped! She didn't just appear here! I was raped!"

"Mary, calm down. I think I know where this is going." He sat on the bed, pulling her onto his lap. "You never got over the rape."

"How am I suppose to? I go to bed every night worried something is going to happen to Linda Kate. I go to bed thinking how did this happen? How could I be so stupid to be walking in the dark by myself? And then I feel guilty because how could I think like that when my daughter was created from that situation?"

"Mary, it's okay to think like that. You're not alone. There are other people in this world that are in the same situation as you. And nothing that happened was you're fault. You've had a tough life and you're doing great coping with it. And you're doing great being a Mother. Nobody could have done a better job being a Mother than you are. And I think you need to go to therapy. And I'm going to look into group therapy too. Everyone kind of just thought you forgot about it, but you didn't, and that's completely normal. That's why I want you in therapy. Because I love you and I don't want you to feel this way. You mean the world to me and nothing is going to change that. Ever. And every time I look into those beautiful eyes, I fall in love with you all over again."

_Review! Review! Review! _


	14. Chapter 14 What Is This Feeling?

Chapter 14 What Is This Feeling?

"Okay, Mary what is your story?" The therapist leaned forward, glancing at the group.

"I was walking on the street at night and the next thing I knew a bullet passed me, and I was in an unfamiliar car. He abused me and harassed me, before raping me. Finally the morning came and he threw me out of his car onto the deserted road. I had no clue where I was. He had drove somewhere. There was nothing around. I couldn't find a house, store, nothing. It was two days before I finally had found my way home. I had told my boyfriend that my "Stepmother," brought me on vacation with her so I could be her maid. Because after my Mother died, Dominique tortured me. She made me clean and be her servant day and night. I had told her that I was at my boyfriends house, which I had been grounded for doing. For five months I had suspected I was pregnant, but was to scared to take a test. I eventually did and it came back positive. My friend Tami took me to a clinic where they told me I was pregnant too. I finally revealed that I was raped and that night I woke up in horrific pain. I was rushed to the emergency room, where they told me I was in labor. But it was too early and they had to stop my contractions. I was on bed rest for three months and the day I was discharged I had a visitor. The man who raped me broke into my house, almost raping me again, but luckily he didn't. But I passed out and was brought back to the hospital. Three hours later I gave birth to my daughter. We named her Linda Kate as her first name and no middle name. She is my life and brought joy to my life."

"Well, how do you feel about her?" Darcy (therapist) questioned soothingly.

"I love her. Like I said she's my world. I don't know where I would be without her. But I feel guilty when I wish I were never raped. My daughter was a result of that and I'm wishing it didn't happen. I don't know what to feel."

"Well Mary, we've had some other girls feel that way and I felt that way also. I was also a victim of rape and carried a baby boy. He's now five, but I still feel hurt and upset every once and a while. And that is normal. I know how most of us feel. All ten of us have been pregnant due to rape. Most of us have kept the baby and wish we had the baby, but weren't raped. Of a show of hand, how many people feel that way?" Darcy glanced around the circle, slightly nodding. "Seven of us including me. And we are the ones who've kept our children. Of a show of hand, how many think this is normal? Five of us. Okay, well it is. And in one point in our lives, we're going to have a breakdown. And believe me, when I was first going though it, I had millions of breakdowns. Then when my son was born, I kind of forgot, but then it came back to me and I realized I needed help. And I've moved on with life. I got married to my boyfriend, we had a son together, who's now two, and now we have a third baby on the way."

"I'm trying to move on, but it seems so hard." A girl spoke up. She was probably about eighteen and had a gorgeous face, with long dark curls surrounding it.

"It's going to take some time, but we're all going to get through it. We're going to make it."

_Review!_


	15. Chapter 15 Thanksgiving

Chapter 15 Thanksgiving

"Happy Thanksgiving!" Mary lifted Linda Kate in the air, bringing her onto the changing table. "We're going to go to Grandma's house? You haven't even met Grandma yet! She's been in Italy! She's so excited to finally meet you. So is Grandpa! And you're going to see Aunt Samantha, Uncle Joe, Bella, Tami, and Dustin!"

"Allll!" Came Linda Kate's cute little squeal, resulting in a giggle from Mary.

"Are you excited?" Mary pulled the wet diaper off of her daughter, before slipping on a clean one. "It's your first thanksgiving! What are you thankful for?"

"Her amazingly gorgeous Mother." Joey smiled, as he entered the room, with a square box in his right hand.

"Don't forget her sweet and handsome Father."

"Eeeeee!" Linda Kate's bright smile caused Mary and Joey to laugh, once again.

"I have a present for you."

"Joey! Why? It's Thanksgiving! Not Christmas!" Mary pulled a dress out of the draw beside her, slipping it onto Linda Kate.

"Because I love you. Just open it. I think you'll like it."

"One minute. Let me finish changing her." A smile appeared upon her lips, as she stared at the little pink dress, with a cute teddy bear dressed as a pilgrim on it, with the words, _My First Thanksgiving_, below it. "Doesn't she look cute?"

"She looks adorable. Now let's put her in her swing for two minute." He pulled her out of Mary's hand, sliding her into the swing. He then handed her the box, before kneeling onto his right knee. Mary's jaw dropped at the stunning sliver diamond. "Will you marry me?"

"Oh my gosh! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Joey took the box, and slid the ring onto her finger. He stood up, cupping his hands around her cheeks, and pressing his hot lips against hers. "I can't wait to tell everyone! When are we going to have the wedding?"

"Whenever we can." Joey pulled Linda Kate out of the swing, lifting her high into the air. He left a kiss on her head, before starting for the steps. "Are you ready to go?"

"Let me just grab my diaper bag."

"Hello! Oh my gosh! She is so adorable!" Evie squealed, as her eyes landed on Linda Kate. "I wish I wasn't in Italy. I missed her little stages."

"She's only a month. Well almost two months, but. And she wasn't even suppose to be born yet."

"Well happy Thanksgiving! You must be very thankful for this bundle of joy!"

"Yeah and for my fiancée." Mary casually smiled, waiting for a reply.

"Wait a second?" Evie led the way into the kitchen, watching Mary remove Linda Kate from her car seat. "Did I miss something? Fiancée?"

"He purposed to me this morning."

"Oh my goodness! Congratulations!" Evie hugged the two of them, before receiving Linda Kate from Mary. "Oh my goodness. You are such a cutie. You're even cute than the pictures. And her dress is adorable."

"I found it the other day."

"I just want to squeeze you." Evie left various kisses on her chubby cheeks.

"Where's Dad?" Joey asked, pulling the drinks out of the refrigerator.

"Right here. Hello. Happy Thanksgiving! Joey leave the drinks alone we'll…well hello cutie!" His eyes landed on the little girl cooing in his wife's arms. "This is my granddaughter?"

"Yeah." Mary laughed, shifting her weight to her right leg.

"I don't believe it. I didn't know something could be so cute." He stole Linda Kate from Evie's arms, before Evie gave him a strange look. "Sorry, I have to hold her."

"Mary, you look really good. It took me like a year to get all the weight off, when I had Joey. And that dress is nice."

"Thank you." Mary glanced down at her violet v-neck dress, straightening the bow that rested, right below the bust line. "I had to buy new clothes, after her."

"Well, that's because your chest grew." Evie laughed, thinking back to Joey's baby years. She was suddenly startled, when the doorbell rang through the house. "Oh! That must be Tami and Dustin."

"Hi!" Tami smiled, as Evie opened the door. "Happy Thanksgiving!"

"Happy Thanksgiving. Come in. We're all in the kitchen."

"Hey!" Tami greeted Mary with a hug, before her and Dustin greeted everyone else. "How are you? Where's Brit? I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

"I know. It's been a week. Brit had to go pick something up. I'm doing well. How are you?"

"Good. You must be thankful for Linda Kate."

"And my fiancée."

"Fiancée?" Tami's jaw dropped, baffled by the word.

"He purposed this morning!"

"Oh my gosh! Congratulations!"

After Samantha, Bella, Joe, and Brit arrived, dinner was served. Everyone sat at the table, with their plates full of delicious food. "I'm thankful for everyone at this table."

"That's sweet Mary." Joey smiled.

"Happy Thanksgiving!"

_Review! Everyone have a happy Thanksgiving! _


	16. Chapter 16 Let It Snow!

Chapter 16 Let It Snow!

"We're home, with a tree." Mary whispered towards Linda Kate as entered the house, but soon turned around in the open door at the sound of a loud boom. She soon broke into laughter as Joey struggled to stay standing with the ponderous tree in his arms.

"Don't help or anything. Just stand there and laugh."

"I have a baby." Mary continued to laugh, as she leaned against the doorway, with Linda Kate in her arms. "It's snowing!"

Joey turned his head around to the little flakes falling on the green grass. "And it's sticking. We're in California. It's not suppose to snow."

"The last time it snowed, was like, eighteen years ago." Mary pointed to the snow, trying to catch Linda Kate's attention. Her eyes landed back onto Joey, still struggling to keep up the tree, and walk up the porch steps. "I told you to get the other tree."

"Mary, we'd only be able to put two ornaments on that tree." Joey laughed, finally making his way into the house. "That was a 'Charlie Brown' tree."

"It was cute. And nobody's going to buy it. I felt bad." Mary followed him into the living room, sitting on the couch, with Linda Kate.

"Mary, Mary, Mary." Joey shook his head with a grin, while finally getting the tree up. "It's perfect!"

"It looks beautiful. Now you can do the lights." Mary laughed, looking down at her cooing daughter.

"Why do I have to do all the work and you get to do the fun stuff?"

"I'm holding a baby." Mary laughed, crossing her left leg over her right.

"I can hold the baby, while you do the lights."

"Yeah, but that's your job." Mary laughed, watching him pull colorful lights out of a cardboard box. "I haven't decorated a tree in forever."

"Not even when you were with Dominique?" He slowly wrapped the lights around the tree, pausing as the entire tree began to shake.

"No. She always ordered a tree from somewhere that was already decorated. And Tami always asked me to help her, but Dominique wouldn't let me. The last time was probably before my Mom died."

"Well, now it's our first Christmas together."

"Technically our second, because last year we were going out, we just couldn't see each other, because of some freak."

"Do you have any of your old ornaments?" Joey connected the plug to the outlet, before taking a step back to adore his work.

"Yeah. They're in the closet with out new ones."

"I have some old ones too. I'll go get them. The tree is ready to decorate." Mary watched him dash into the kitchen, before grabbing the video camera on the coffee table. She pulled Linda Kate's seat forward, gently slipping her inside. She then turned the camera on, pressing _record. _

"Are you ready to decorate your first Christmas tree?"

Review! Sorry about the short chapters. I've been really busy lately and I want to get something out to you guys.


	17. Chapter 17 Merry Christmas

Chapter 17 Merry Christmas

"Merry Christmas!" Mary's voice echoed through Joey's mind, squinting as he opened his eyes to the bright light.

"Turn the light off."

"No. You've been sleeping way to long. Linda Kate and I have been waiting way too long." Mary walked over to the bed with Linda Kate in her arms, pulling the covers up.

"Come on. Santa was here last night."

"Okay. Okay. Lets go open presents." Joey slipped his daughter out of Mary's arms, before following Mary down the steps. He pointed toward the lighted tree, with an unfathomable amount of presents beneath it.

"Santa was here!" Mary called, pointing towards all the presents. She placed the Linda Kate on a blanket in front of the tree.

"Wait baby. Don't touch anything yet." Mary sat down beside her, grabbing a gift from the tree. "Here this one says, to Linda Kate, from Santa."

"Wait, let me get the camera." Joey ran into the kitchen, before returning back into the living room, with a video camera in his hands. "Okay go ahead."

Linda Kate slowly began to tear the paper, not making much progress. Mary looked at Travis, before they both let a giggle escape from their lips. "Do you need help baby?"

Mary ripped the paper for her, finally revealing the gift "That's Tigger from Winnie the Pooh. Santa knew you like Tigger."

An hour had passed. She had finally finished opening their presents. There were a few more gifts under the tree, but not from Santa.

Mary handed one of the presents to Joey, before he grabbed another present and handed it to Mary. Joey smiled, watching his fiancée begin to open it. She revealed a box, before she began to open the box. She pulled out a gray sweater dress that had a tied bow right below the bust.

"It's so pretty. Thank you! I'm going to wear it today." Mary smiled, pulling her daughter into her lap. "Open you present Dad."

Joey ripped the paper off the box, revealing a gray dress shirt. "Thank you baby. I wanted this."

"Here's my present to you!" Mary handed Joey a small squared box, before Joey handed her what looked the same. They both opened their presents at the same time, both jaws opening. Mary let her silver necklace dangle, the two hearts intertwining. "Oh my gosh. Joey it's beautiful!"

"Mary, this is too much." Joey said, as he pulled out a silver watch.

"Joey, no it isn't." Mary shook her head, before sliding her necklace back into the box. "Let's go get dressed. Actually Joey can you give Linda Kate a bath while I get ready, and then I'll do the rest while you get ready."

"Okay baby, time for a bath!" Joey slipped the baby from Mary's arms, before Mary left to go upstairs. Joey made his way to the kitchen, pulling out the baby tub. He slid the Linda Kate into her seat, handing her a toy. He quickly wiped it, before turning on the water. He filled the tub with water, before quickly undressing Linda Kate, and placing her into the repeated warm water. After finishing her bath, he wrapped her into a soft towel and brought her upstairs into the nursery. "Um…I don't know what you're wearing."

"That's why I'm here." Mary laughed, entering the room in her new dress and a pair of black heels. She lifted Linda Kate onto the changing table, after pulling a dress out from the draw. She slid the red velvet dress over her head, before fixing the white buckle that lay on her waist. "How cute! Let's put our little red shoes on and we're all ready."

* * *

"Hello!" Tami smiled as she walked into the house with a gift bags on her arms.

"Hi, how are you?" Mary took the gift bags from Tami, placing it beside the coffee table.

"Good, you?" Tami took the shopping bag from Dustin, who had just walked in.

"Good." Mary said, leading the way to the kitchen. "Everyone's here."

Everyone began to greet each other, before settling themselves in a chair. "Merry Christmas everyone!"

_Review! I'm sorry for the delay. I left for vacation and was unable to get an update out before then. Thanks for reading and review! I hope everyone had a happy holiday!_


	18. Note

Hey,

I forgot to tell everyone, the next chapter, will be the last. For some reason I thought I had mentioned it to everyone, but I just realized I haven't. I will most likely be getting the chapter out to you tomorrow. I'm not definite yet, because tomorrow I'm getting a cat and I'm not sure I'll have time, but I should. Thanks!

BellaRose55


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Wedding Bells

Mary silently and slowly got out of the bed. She glanced at Joey who was still sleeping. She tip toed into the nursery and peeked in at Linda Kate. She was amazingly still sleeping. Ever since she hit three months, she had been an excellent sleeper. Mary softly closed the door, leaving it open a crack. She then went into the bathroom and turned the shower water on.

She soon came back in the room and found Joey awake. "Are you ready for the big day?"

Joey nodded and smiled as he deeply stared into Mary's deep chocolate eyes. He got off the bed and walked into the bathroom. A few minutes later and Mary heard the water go on. She threw on a pair of jeans and a black v-neck shirt with a banned hem. She quickly blow-dried her hair, only to be interrupted by Linda Kate singing to herself. She walked into the nursery and picked Linda Kate up from the crib. "Hey cutie. How are you?"

"Eeeeeee," squealed Linda Kate. She threw her chubby little hand on Mary's shoulder and grabbed the dark curls that lay there. Mary leaned her head down and kissed Linda Kate's head.

Mary brought Linda Kate into her room and sat her down in a bouncer seat. Linda Kate stared at the toys above her and tried to pull them off. Mary put a 'touch' of makeup on and grabbed her diaper bag. She made sure everything she needed was in it. She made sure Linda Kate's dress, shoes, and accessories were in a small shopping bag. She then picked Linda Kate up and brought her into the nursery and on the changing table. She put her in a short sleeve white onesie that read in colorful letters, _I Love Mommy. _She then slid on a pair of denim pants. Mary took the brush out and brushed Linda Kate's curly hair. She wasn't really brushing anything, but Linda Kate always laughed when she brushed her hair. While brushing Linda Kate's hair, Joey sneaked up from behind and left a trail of kisses on Jude's neck. "Keep it PG, there's a baby here."

"Like she knows what kissing is."

"Well, were not suppose to be kissing right now anyway. You're ruining the tradition!"

"Sorry." Joey sarcastically said, adding a chuckle. "How's my baby girl?"

"Good, except she loves Mommy more." Her comment echoed through Joey's ears.

"Daddy's the one who can change more diapers."

"You do not! I change almost every diaper, because you take to long and make her angry. But we could have a competition?" Mary lifted Linda Kate off the changing table, smirking at her plan.

"Fine. Count every time you change a diaper and at the end of the day we'll total it up and after a week whoever changes the most diapers, is the winner."

"Fine, starting now."

"Fine. Now I got to go finish getting ready." Joey walked out of the room and headed for his room.

Mary followed Tommy into the bedroom and laid Linda Kate on the bed. She gave her a toy and didn't take her eyes off of her. Still staring at her, she slid her black wedges on and grabbed her bag. She then picked Linda Kate off the bed and put the toy in the diaper bag. She hugged goodbye and walked downstairs.

Everyone soon arrived at the wedding place and were greeted by Claudia, a consultant. She led them to a room and brought out all the dresses, shoes, and accessories. They first went into the hair salon part and got their air done.

All the bridesmaids (Tami; maid of honor, Brit, and Bree) had their hair curled and pulled into a half ponytail, with a strand of flowers pulled through. The flower girl (Joey's cousin, Samantha) had her hair curled and pulled into a half ponytail, as well. They then put on a little tiara, with silver beading. The mother of the bride (in their situation mother of the groom, which is Evie.) had her hair also curled. They then pulled her hair into a bun leaving a few thin pieces hanging in the front. Mary had her hair curled, even more than it had been. They left it down, slipping a beautiful hand band in. "We'll put the veil on after the dress."

After the makeup, they went into a room, where all there dresses, shoes, and accessories were. The bridesmaids got dressed first in a gorgeous dress that was a light pink dress that went a little bit past the knees. It was strapless and at the empire line was a light purple sash that dropped down, with a pink flower on the left side

The flower girl wore a tea length dress that had a boat-neck, with a skirt overlay and a pleated waistband and the same flower as the bridesmaid dresses.

Evie was wearing a long elegant satin blue dress, with a deep v-neck and a glistening brooch.

Linda Kate was dressed in a white short sleeve gown, with a turquoise bow on the waistline. She had little white shoes on with a buckle. To finish it off, Mary put a headband on her with a turquoise colored flower. "You look so cute!"

Mary was the last to get dressed. She carefully pulled on a sweetheart gown that had simple straps and delicately placed crystal and beads on an asymmetrical pleated bodice. The back of the a-line pick up skirt was detailed with candied buttons, which started at the bodice and lined the chapel. She had Claudia zip the dress and she then slid her shoes on. Her shoes were a white shoe sling back, with a buckle on the strap and a five and a half-inch heel. On the open toe was a little bow.

She looked gorgeous. There was no way to describe how amazing she looked. Everyone gawked at her.

Pretty soon everyone pulled their cameras out. They might as well take pictures to kill the time. They only had an hour, but they had to keep Mary distracted from her fears.

The hour went quick and before they knew it, they arrived at the church, waiting for the music to begin. "Okay, just to make it clear. Once you make it to the altar, you go into the first pew on the right, except for Louie (Ring boy-Joey's other cousin). Okay?"

Everyone nodded, getting impatient. Before they knew it the music started to play and Samantha was starting. She studied the beautiful scene. Everyone was dressed formal, sitting on pews. The altar had a blue ribbon wrapped around it. She walked down to the end of the aisle and sat in the first row. Next came the bridesmaids.

Bree leaded, followed by Brit, and Tami finished them off. Louie, the ring boy was next. He held onto the turquoise pillow, with two beautiful rings. He got down to the end of the aisle and stood next to Dustin, the best man. Evie was next, holding Linda Kate. Then the music suddenly changed. Everyone could hear the volume of the trumpets increase, as Mary stepped out. Everyone stood up and watched as she meticulously took each step. Joey's eyes grew wide and he couldn't help, but smile. She looked absolutely gorgeous.

Everyone continued to watch as she stepped onto the altar. The priest continuously talked, loosing the children's attention. Finally the part that everyone was waiting for came.

"Today's the day my life begins. All my life I've been just me. Just a smart mouth kid. Today I become a man. Today I become a husband. Today I become accountable to someone other than myself. Today I become accountable to you. To our future. To all the possibilities that a marriage has to offer. Together, no matter what happens, I'll be ready. For anything. For everything. To take on life, to take on love. To take on possibility and responsibility. Today Mary Santiago our life together begins. And I for one can't wait." Joey's words sunk into Mary's heart, where they would stay forever. Louie stepped forward and Joey placed the wedding band on Mary's finger.

"From this day on, I choose you, my beloved Joey, to be my husband. To live with you and laugh with you; to stand by your side, and sleep in your arms; to be joy to your heart, and food for your soul; to bring out the best in you always, and, for you, to be the most that I can. I promise to laugh with you in good times, to struggle with you in bad; to solace you when you are downhearted; to wipe your tears with my hands; to comfort you with my body; to mirror you with my soul; to share with you all my riches and honors; to be with you as much as I can until we grow old; and, still loving each other sweetly and gladly, our lives shall come to an end." Mary slid the ring onto his finger and smiled.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Joey pulled Mary closer and pressed his lips against hers. Everyone smiled and awed. As they pulled apart, an applaud met their ears. 'I'm Walking On Sunshine' played. Mary took Joey's hand and together as a married couple, they walked down the aisle.

Party

"Okay everyone it's now the moment you've been waiting for. Put your hands together for, Mary and Joey Parker!"

The music blasted through the place, making it more dramatic. Everyone clapped their hands above their heads to the beat of "Celebration". The kids were all amazed by the big 'poof' that was followed by, am elevator rising from the floor. The elevator soon opened revealing, Joey and Mary. They walked out together and down the aisle of the place. "Okay it's time for the first dance."

Joey and Mary stood center stage close together. The music soon started. They followed the melody, step by step, beat by beat. They both stared into each other's eyes and smiled. This was the beginning of their life.

_You walked with me,  
Footprints in the sand,  
And helped me understand,  
Where I'm going, _

_You walked with me,  
When I was all alone,  
With so much unknown,  
Along the way,  
Then I heard you say,_

_  
I promise you,  
I'm always there,  
When your heart is filled with sorrow,  
And despair, I'll carry you  
When you need a friend  
You'll find my footprints in the sand _

_I see my life flash across the sky,  
So many times have I been so afraid.  
And just when I, I thought I lost my way,  
You gave me strength to carry on,  
That's when you say, _

_I promise you  
I'm always there  
When your heart is filled  
With sorrow and despair  
Oh, I'll carry you  
When you need a friend  
You'll find my footprints in the sand. _

_When I'm with you,  
Well I know you've been there,  
And I can feel you when you say, _

_I promise you  
I'm always there  
When your heart is filled  
With sadness and despair  
I'll carry you when you need a friend  
You'll find my footprints in the sand. _

_When your heart is filled with  
Sadness and despair,  
I'll carry you when you need a friend  
You'll find my footprints in the sand. _

The music ended and everyone clapped. Joey and Mary shared another kiss and hugged each other closely. "Thank you all for coming to our wedding. We'd like to have the Mother and Son dance."

Evie stood up and walked center stage with him. They hugged each other and the music started.

_Because of you I am standing tall,  
My heart is full of endless gratitude,  
You were the one, the one to guide me through,  
Now I can see and I believe it's only just beginning _

_Chorus-  
This what we dream about  
But the only question with me now  
Is do I make you proud  
Stronger than I've ever been now  
Never been afraid of standing out  
But do I make you proud _

_I guess I've learned, to question is to grow  
That you still have faith, is all I need to know  
I've learned to love, myself in spite of me  
And I've learned to walk, the road that I believe _

_This what we dream about]  
But the only question with me now  
Is do I make you proud  
Stronger than I've ever been now  
Never been afraid of standing out  
But do I make you proud _

_Everybody needs to rise up  
Everybody needs to be loved, to be loved _

_This what we dream about  
But the only question with me now  
Is do I make you proud  
Stronger than I've ever been NOW  
Never been afraid of standing out  
But do I make you proud _

This what we dream about  
But the only question with me now  
Is do I make you proud  
Stronger than I've ever been NOW  
Never been afraid of standing out  
But do I make you proud

_Do I make you proud?  
Do I make you proud?_

"Okay everyone, we'd like to have every couple up here, to have a special dance." All the couples came to the dance floor and stood close to each other.

_For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall_

_  
You're the one who saw me through it all_

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed_  
_I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

_You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you_

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

_You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you_

_You were my strength when I was weak_  
_You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

_I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

"Alright if we could have everyone to the dance floor!" The D.J yelled out just before "Grease," started playing. Everyone stood up and headed to the dance floor. Mary and Joey held hands, holding Linda Kate and together went around to greet everyone. All the kids got in a circle and danced together. "Grease Lightening," soon played.

They rocked back and forth to the beat of the music. Everyone grew excited as "Summer Nights," met with their ears, followed by "We Go Together". The crowd really went wild when "You're The One That I want," played.

That was the last song before dinner was served. There was a buffet of assorted food items. Table by table went up, to prevent chaos.

When everyone finished eating the D.J called everyone up to the dance floor for the 'Congo Line'. Mary and Linda Kate led the way with Joey right behind her. Everyone eventually joined on and they walked through the place six times until the music ended.

The original, traditional songs all played and everyone danced to them.

"Okay everyone. It's time for the bouquet toss. All the females who are not married can come to the middle of the dance floor." Mary soon announced as "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun," played. Most of the women gathered up in the middle, while all the men sat down with the married women. She through her beautiful bouquet in the air, only to fall into Tami's hands. "Oh my gosh! I'm getting married next!"

Joey made his way over to Mary, who now was sitting on a chair. He lifted up her dress and pulled off the garter. All the unmarried men came to the dance floor. He through it in the air and it soon landed into Dustin's arms. Everyone laughed and his face became red. "What's with this? Both of them got it."

Mary laughed again. "Okay everyone, it's time for cake and dessert!"

Both of them and Linda Kate headed over to the cake, while everyone else went to their tables. "Build Me up A Buttercup," played as they slipped the knife in the cake.

"We'd like to have the bride and groom and Linda Kate come up here and share a song." The D.J. called out, signaling them up.

Mary looked at Joey and laughed, knowing it was his request. They got on the stage and took the microphones. The music started and so did they.

Joey- Now I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt like this before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
and I owe it all to you

Mary- 'Cause I've had the time of my life  
and I owe it all to you

Joey- I've been waiting for so long  
Now I've finally found someone  
To stand by me

Mary-We saw the writing on the wall  
As we felt this magical fantasy

Both: Now with passion in our eyes  
There's no way we could disguise it secretly  
So we take each other's hand  
'Cause we seem to understand the urgency

Joey- just remember

Mary- You're the one thing

Joey- I can't get enough of

Mary- So I'll tell you something

Both: This could be love because

I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you  
'Cause I've had the time of my life  
And I've searched through every open door  
'Til I found the truth  
And I owe it all to you

Mary- With my body and soul  
I want you more than you'll ever know

Joey- So we'll just let it go  
Don't be afraid to lose control

Mary- Yes I know what's on your mind  
When you say: "Stay with me tonight."

Joey- Just remember  
You're the one thing

Mary- I can't get enough of

Joey- So I'll tell you something

Both: This could be love because

'Cause I had the time of my life  
No I've never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you  
'Cause I've had the time of my life  
And I've searched through every open door  
Till I found the truth  
and I owe it all to you

*Instrumental*

Joey-Now I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before

Mary- Never Felt this way

Joey- Yes I swear it's the truth  
and I owe it all to you

Both: 'Cause I had the time of my life  
And I've searched through every open door  
Till I've found the truth  
and I owe it all to you

"cause I've had the time of my life  
No I've never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you

They shared one more kiss, before the party had ended. Everyone had gone their separate ways, and Mary and Joey returned back to their home. Mary settled her sleeping daughter into her crib, before quickly slipping on a nightgown. She slid in bed, waiting for her husband to join her. He soon did, sweetly smiling. "I love you so much."

"I love you more."

"No, I love you more." Joey laughed at their "argument."

"I love you more."

"I love you the most."

_Hope you enjoyed. Yes, that was the last chapter. It had to end eventually and there was no more point to the story. The "Idea" of the story was ended and so the story had to end. Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone for reading my story, especially my amazing reviewers! I'd really like to have everyone who read this chapter, review this chapter. Thanks so much and make sure you write one final review! REVIEW!!!!!_

_Love BellaRose55_


End file.
